Into the Past
by Meleigh262
Summary: Barley and Jack talk, revealing some of Barley's unknown past. Oneshot.


Into the Past

Waves crashed on the jagged rocks, their roars deafening the young man standing on the beach. His yearning eyes looked out to the sea, the salty breeze playing with his hair. Footsteps woke him from his reverie, and he spun around to see an old man staring back at him. "Barley, what are you doing here?" he asked, barely a whisper above the waves.

The man walked slowly to him and looked up at him with his calm, genuine eyes. "Nevermind that. What are you thinking of, son?" His old eyes searched Jack's young ones. Just from looking, he could tell that Jack was very uncertain about something. He motioned for Jack to sit on the cool sand. With much difficulty, Barley was able to lower himself and make a comfortable position on the ground. He patiently waited for Jack to answer his question.

"..I was thinking of proposing to Karen." He looked up to see any reaction in the man, but there was none. He was staring out to the ocean and allowed Jack to continue. "I love her.. but, I don't know if I have the strength to ask her."

A few minutes of silence followed this as the two men sat with the stars twinkling above them. Each wave sounded in time with Jack's breathing and the utmost comfort filled him as he sat calmly while the old man continued to stare out into the dark ocean. Breaking his trance, Barley turned to him. "You know where you can find that strength?"

Jack slowly shook his head.

"In here." His finger touched his own chest. "You know you love this girl, correct?"

"More than anythi-"

"Exactly," Barley whispered in his rough voice. "Exactly. If you know that much in your heart, then you'll find the strength there, too."

Jack looked down at the sand beside him. "How are you so sure?"

"Because, that's what I did when I asked her."

Jack felt his heart beat faster. "Who?"

The man's eyes looked distant as he said her name. "Rachel."

"Your wife?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes, that was her. I was about your age when I proposed, too. Ah, it was the scariest day of my life. But." He smiled. "After she said yes, it quickly became the best one, too."

Barley had gained Jack's interest. "What did she look like?"

"Oh, she was beautiful. The most wonderful creature God could give the world." He laughed softly. "She was always so full of life. That girl knew what she wanted and she finished anything she put her mind to. I looked up to her." His eyes twinkled when he talked about her.

"How long were you with her before.. I mean, how did she..?" Jack frowned as he realized he shouldn't have asked such questions.

The man sighed deeply, and his small figure seemed to crumple. "We were together for 30 wonderful years. I never imagined I could be so lucky. The day I found out that she had a brain tumor, I.." His tired eyes contained tears. They glistened brightly as they looked up to the sky. He sighed once more. "She was a strong one, she was. She fought for every day that she could stay alive. Everynight, she would tell me that that day was for me and she had fought for it." His hands were shaking as he wiped his eyes quickly. "She's in a better place now. She promised me that we would see each other again very soon. And we will." He smiled a watery smile as Jack sat in silence.

After a few seconds, he found his voice. "I'm.. sorry," Jack said softly. He never knew what the old man's life was like before he had moved to this island. He always saw him alone and that's how he had always pictured him. To hear the life that he had before and realize that Barley went through so much... it was hard to imagine.

"I want you to propose to Karen, Jack. Live everyday like it's her last. You don't know when she won't be there." Jack closed his eyes. He never was able to think of her not being there. Whenever he would, it was too painful, so he would stop. But, now, he was being told to think of it and believe it. His head pounded, drowning out the sound of waves. He knew that he would have to accept it.

As Jack opened his eyes to see Barley's serious ones staring back, an immense understanding took place.

Barley seemed desperate at this point. "Use this opportunity, Jack. Ask her. Please."

Jack nodded. "I will."

Barley stood up slowly and looked out into the ocean. "I will see Rachel again.. but, I don't want you to have to wait for Karen, too. Always know how lucky you are whenever you see her smile. Never take advantage of one day with her." He looked much older now after he had spoken of his past. The lines on his face were much deeper now, especially when he frowned. "I never took advantage, either, but... I could've savored the days with her more. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Jack. And, my heart is as fond as ever." A small laugh. "Listen to an old man's mistake and learn from it. Remember that time is a very valuable thing. You young people don't see that yet. But, someday, you will." He stopped talking to allow Jack to reply. The young farmer didn't. After a minute of silence, Barley turned his back to the ocean. "Well, it's late.. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With a small nod, Barley walked away from the shore, leaving Jack to contemplate over everything. Jack listened to the footsteps grow fainter and fainter until it was only water on sand and rock that made any noise.

The ocean mist tickled his face as he thought of the old man's words. Jack knew how precious each day with her was. He would always feel lucky to have her.

"I will.." Tears were now in Jack's eyes as well. "I promise."


End file.
